De vacaciones
by A.Mars
Summary: Bella Swan se fue de vacaciones a Inglaterra para descansar, pero jamás se imaginó que terminaría siguiendo el constante consejo que le daba Alice: tener una aventura en ese país. -TWO SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaa niñaaass ¿Cómo están? Bueno... No debería estar aquí, de hecho, debería estar trabajando en mi tesis (llora un poco), perooo me escapé por un momento para traerles esta nueva historia (No le digan a mi compañera del trabajo de grado que ando por acá ¿ok? jajaja)**_

_**En fin... Como saben, los personajes no son míos, son de la gran S. Meyer! :D ¡Espero les guste!.**_

* * *

_**-Bella POV-  
**_  
Dormía plácidamente cuando un sonido molesto interrumpió mi sueño ¿Por qué el despertador siempre tiene que sonar en el momento más inoportuno?. Un momento, estoy de vacaciones, ¡no debería sonar ningún despertador!

Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta que el sonido pertenecía a mi celular.

Demonios, son las tres de la madrugada ¿Quién llama a esta hora?.

-"¡Bells!"- Chilló mi amiga desde el otro lado del auricular -"¿Cómo está Inglaterra?" preguntó entusiasmada.

-"Está igual que ayer Alice… Oh, y sigue teniendo la misma diferencia de horario"- le gruñí y ella soltó una risita.

-"Oh, por tu humor asumo que aún no has tenido sexo salvaje con algún ingles"- me molestó -"En serio Bells, acuéstate con un par de ingleses por mí"- dijo con humor y me hizo reír un poco.

-"Claro Allie, me acostaré con dos ingleses, y si conozco algún francés durante mi estadía, también me acostaré con él"- le dije rodando los ojos, Alice sabía que yo no acostumbro a dormir con extraños, pero aún así no se cansaba de hacerme insinuaciones.

-"Que humor Bellita… Creo que mejor te llamaré cuando ya hayas dormido un poco más"- y yo no podría estar más agradecida por eso, en serio, a Allie siempre se le olvida el pequeño detalle del cambio de horario y me llama a la hora que le plazca, por suerte me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que sin mis ocho horas de sueño, es mejor no hablar conmigo.

Después de esa llamada y de dormir lo suficiente, me desperté para seguir conociendo Londres, la ciudad era realmente hermosa, tanto que te hacía querer quedarte aquí para siempre.

Durante la tarde, como lo prometió Alice me llamó para ponerse al día con todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que hablamos. Debo confesar que me hace falta horriblemente, de hecho, ambas planificamos este viaje meses antes de nuestra graduación, la intención era viajar juntas después de graduarnos para descansar y prepararnos para el mundo real, pero un par de días antes del viaje, a Allie le ofrecieron un trabajo que sencillamente no podía rechazar, era esa clase de oportunidad que se te presenta una sola vez en la vida.

Y aunque yo había decidido que tampoco viajaría, a Alice le dio un ataque por eso y por poco me asesina por la _estupidez_ que según ella yo iba a cometer.

Así que ahora estoy aquí en este país, sola, pero disfrutando todo lo posible, quizás en otra oportunidad podríamos hacer este viaje juntas.

Esta noche después hacer un poco de turismo durante todo el día, decidí ir a un club nocturno, después de todo es mi último fin de semana aquí y lo aprovecharía. No acostumbraba a salir a bailar sola, pero estaba de vacaciones y no me quedaría otra noche encerrada en el hotel.

Me coloqué un bonito vestido negro palabra de honor que me compré hace unos días en una de mis expediciones de compras, el vestido se ceñía completamente a mi cuerpo y me llegaba a medio muslo, y lo acompañé con unos tacones de doce centímetros del mismo color.

El cabello decidí dejarlo totalmente suelto en ondas y un maquillaje ligero, la imagen que me devolvía el espejo me dejó satisfecha, natural pero con estilo… Quizás le siga el consejo a Alice y me consiga un ingles con quien pasar la noche. En el instante en que tuve ese pensamiento sacudí la cabeza divertida, está claro que jamás podría hacer algo así.

Después de arreglarme tomé un taxi hasta un club que, según el gerente del hotel, es uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Y no se equivocaba, el club era impresionante y el ambiente era bastante genial.

La noche estaba resultando bastante divertida, bailé con un par de chicos con quienes bailé un par de canciones, pero después de que uno tratara de pasarse de listo, preferí seguir bailando sola.

Estaba en la barra tomando mi tercer trago de la noche, cuando vi que al otro lado de la pista un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas me observaban fijamente. Se trataba de un hombre alto, musculoso –pero sin exagerar- mandíbula cuadrada, nariz recta y cabello de un extraño tono cobrizo que le hacía lucir endemoniadamente sexy, sin duda, era el hombre más atractivo que he visto.

En el instante en que nos vimos, él me dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis bragas se empaparan y nos empezamos a acercar el uno al otro como si de un imán se tratara, era un extraño magnetismo lo que me hacía acercarme hasta ese desconocido, con sólo observar sus ojos fue como si todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido.

Cuando estuvimos uno frente al otro, el apuesto extraño me tomó por la cintura y nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música, creando una fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, provocando una extraña descarga eléctrica entre ambos.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- me preguntó al oído. Y demonios, esa voz, era aterciopelada y un poco ronca, totalmente sexy.

-"Bella"- le respondí también acercándome a su oreja mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían rozándose.

-"Te queda perfecto"- Si su voz causaba estragos en mí, ni hablar de esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me acaba de dar –"Me llamo Edward, por cierto"- añadió.

Pasaron unos primeros minutos entre constantes insinuaciones por parte de ambos, hasta que no pude soportarlo más, y cuando Edward se acercó nuevamente a mis labios, en un impulso lo tomé por el cuello y acorté la distancia, uniendo nuestras bocas en un beso intenso, en ese instante Edward llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca y otra a la parte baja de mi espalda para pegarme aún más a él si era posible.

El beso era por mucho, uno de los mejores que he recibido en mi vida, nuestras lenguas luchaban en una batalla sin fin y ambos emitíamos pequeños gemidos, que, gracias a la música, los que estaban a nuestro lado no podían escuchar.

Cuando nos separamos, Edward me veía con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, y puedo decir que mi mirada era igual a la de él, ese simple beso hizo que todo mi mundo se moviera y que mis bragas ahora tuvieran un _pequeño_ problema de humedad. Él sabía que estaba en el mismo estado que él porque me sonrió torcidamente acariciándome la espalda, a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta y empecé a moverme nuevamente al ritmo de la música.

Seguimos bailando un par de canciones más y compartimos un par de tragos, unos cuantos besos y cuando Edward me propuso irnos a su apartamento, respondí sin dudar. Es por eso, que ahora me encontraba en su auto con dirección a su casa.

Se que es una locura, pues lo acabo de conocer y normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas, pero desde que vi por primera vez a Edward me inspiró confianza, seguridad y además, causó tantas cosas en mí que eran difíciles de ignorar, tanto, que ahora mismo tenía que usar todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima aquí mismo en su auto. Pero Edward no estaba mejor que yo, desde mi posición podía notar el bulto en sus pantalones que delataba su gran erección.

El trayecto hasta su casa lo hicimos dándonos miradas cómplices y gracias al cielo, no duró más de cinco minutos, Edward se detuvo cuando llegamos a un edificio que se notaba, era lujoso, estacionó el auto y me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar, no sabría decir si hizo eso porque es un caballero, o porque está igual de desesperado que yo por llegar al apartamento.

Una vez en el ascensor, moría por probar esos labios nuevamente, pero Edward se limitó a marcar el piso al que supongo se encontraba su apartamento como loco lo que me hizo soltar una risita, y él como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento sobre empezar a besarnos aquí habló.

-"Si te toco en este instante no podré detenerme cariño"- dijo observándome a los ojos causando que mi respiración se volviera errática. –"Y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el ascensor"- dijo con una arrebatadora sonrisa. Un momento, ¿dijo nuestra primera vez? Eso me hizo temblar de anticipación, o sea que será más de una vez.

En el momento en que el ascensor abrió sus puertas, Edward me tomó de la mano y fuimos casi corriendo hasta uno de los apartamentos, él rápidamente sacó las llaves de su pantalón y ágilmente abrió la puerta.

Decir que pude apreciar la decoración del apartamento, sería mentir, pues en el instante en que ambos entramos, Edward me acorraló contra la pared más cercana y cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies. Sus labios atacaban los míos de manera desesperada, mientras yo jugueteaba con su sexy cabello, haciéndolo gemir. De un solo movimiento me elevó un poco para pasar mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, sintiendo así por completo su inminente erección.

Si me preguntan, en este momento no me importa el hecho de que apenas conozco a este hombre, solo puedo pensar en la increíble sensación que me causa nuestros sexos rozándose por encima de nuestras prendas. Cuando nos hizo falta el aire, Edward se dedicó a mi cuello, esa zona tan sensible para mí, que me hacía gemir y frotarme a él aún más.

Estaba tratando de despojarlo de su camisa cuando sentí que mi espalda abandonaba la dureza de la pared y me di cuenta que Edward había empezado a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones, mientras caminaba, iba dejando pequeños mordiscos en mis senos por encima de la tela, y me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, Edward ya me había bajado parte de mi vestido, y me había quitado el sujetador –que ahora está en algún lugar del pasillo- y había quedado totalmente expuesta ante él de la cintura para arriba. Yo por mi parte había hecho lo mismo, como pude –y con su ayuda- logré quitarle esa molesta prenda que me privaba de ver ese escultural dorso, verlo sin camisa me hacía desearlo aún más.

Me depositó en la cama delicadamente repartiendo besos por todo mi cuerpo y terminó de quitarme el vestido, dejándome únicamente con las bragas puestas, podía notar como la mirada se le oscurecía aún más mientras paseaba su mirada por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me sonrojara fuertemente.

-"Preciosa"- susurró antes de introducir uno de mis senos en su boca acariciándolo con su experta lengua y haciéndome jadear audiblemente. Unos minutos después le dio la misma atención a mi otro seno mientras yo dejaba caricias por toda su espalda notando como se estremecía con mi tacto. Después de atenderlos debidamente, fue bajando dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mi parte baja, donde acarició mi centro por encima de mis bragas, lo que me hizo gemir su nombre audiblemente causando que me diera una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas y sin esperar más, desgarró mi ropa interior dejándola caer en alguna parte de la habitación.

-"Ed.. Edward"- gemí cuando pasó uno de sus dedos por mis pliegues.

-"No tienes idea de cuanto adoro escucharte gemir mi nombre cariño"- dijo con su voz totalmente enronquecida y separando completamente mis piernas. Con mis piernas totalmente abiertas, se inclinó hasta mi centro donde empezó con su mágica lengua a hacer estragos en mí, lamía chupada, succionaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, llevándome directo al abismo.

-"Me… vengo… Ed"- dije como pude entre gemidos y jadeos con mi respiración agitada, pude ver como Edward sonreía y me penetraba con uno de sus dedos al que rápidamente le siguió un segundo, mientras su lengua se iba hasta ese pequeño botón de placer para llevarme a la locura, el orgasmo estaba muy cerca y el lo sabía, las embestidas con sus dedos aumentaron de velocidad y yo arquee mi espalda mientras un orgasmo muy potente explotaba dentro de mí, lo sentí desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último de mis cabellos.

Cuando mi respiración se calmó un poco, Edward tenía esa sonrisa suya tan típica y tire de su cabello para atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo con desesperación, como pude, me coloque sobre él y fui bajando repartiendo besos por todo su torso hasta quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior de una sola vez, quedando frente a mí miembro totalmente erguido para mí, el sólo verlo me hizo lamerme los labios, y Edward al adivinar mi intención soltó un sonoro gemido.

Llevé su gran miembro a mi boca, succionándolo y ayudándome con una de mis manos para la zona a la que no podía alcanzar con la boca debido a su tamaño.

-"Mierda Bella"- jadeó –"Quieres… matarme"- siguió hablando entre jadeos mientras yo seguía con mi trabajo, cuando sentí su miembro crecer aún más sabía que estaba apunto de lograr su liberación, pero de pronto él me separó y de un solo movimiento quedé nuevamente bajo él.

Abrió nuevamente mis piernas y llevó una de ellas hasta uno de sus hombros, jugueteó con su miembro en mi entrada haciéndome suspirar de impaciencia.

-"¿Ansiosa?"- preguntó divertido pero con la mirada totalmente nublada por el deseo.

-"¡Hazlo ya Edward!"- demandé y él de una sola estocada me penetró ocasionando que ambos soltáramos sonoros gemidos. Tener a Edward dentro de mí era como estar en el paraíso, la velocidad de las embestidas eran rápidas y de pronto bajaba la intensidad para aumentar aún más el placer y luego aumentaba nuevamente volviéndome loca.

La habitación se inundó de nuestros gemidos, y de ambos diciendo el nombre del otro hasta que una sensación se apoderó de mi parte baja y explotó con toda su potencia, en un orgasmo tan espectacular que eclipsaba a cualquier otro que pude haber tenido en mi vida, y luego de un par de embestidas más Edward logró su liberación, derramando todo su líquido en mí y aumentando aún más el placer si era posible, en estos momentos agradecía seguir tomando la píldora.

-"Esto fue… increíble"- dijo acostándose a mi lado mientras ambos tratábamos de normalizar nuestras respiraciones.

-"Si que lo fue"- le dije con una sonrisa tonta recordando lo que acababa de pasar.

-"¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?"- preguntó y yo me giré un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- respondí dejando caricias en su cabello distraídamente y él cerró sus ojos disfrutándolo.

-"Que esto apenas acaba de empezar"- me dio una sexy sonrisa antes de empezar a repartir besos en mi cuello y yo solté una carcajada impresionada, porque por lo que puedo apreciar, el pequeño Eddie ya estaba listo para una segunda ronda.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban e inmediatamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi mente, la increíble noche que pasé junto a este hombre que ahora me abrazaba.

Se que debería sentirme mal por haber hecho esto con un hombre a quien apenas había conocido, pero no me arrepentía de nada, Edward me había hecho llegar al mismísimo cielo en varias oportunidades y en una sola noche.

Me giré entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a él y lo vi dormir, tenía una expresión tranquila y relajada, se veía tan guapo… y sexy, solté un suspiro mientras observaba su marcado torso, de pronto sentí como me atraía más hacia su cuerpo haciéndome saber que ya había despertado.

-"Buenos días preciosa"- susurró en mi oído y yo me estremecí.

-"Buenos días"- susurré de vuelta sonriéndole, y él no tardo en besarme y en hacerme notar que _todo_ su cuerpo estaba completamente despierto.

Después de unos _muy buenos días, _y de una _muy buena_ ducha, ahora estábamos compartiendo un delicioso desayuno que ambos preparamos. Era extraño, todo esto se sentía tan natural y tan correcto, lástima que era una simple aventura y nada más.

-"¿Tienes planes para hoy?"- preguntó de pronto mientras comía una de sus tostadas.

-"No realmente"- contesté, y era la verdad. Mi plan de todos los días era salir a conocer la ciudad sin un plan previo.

-"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?"- preguntó viéndome sonriente. –"La mejor forma de conocer Londres es con alguien que ha vivido toda su vida aquí"- seguía con esa sonrisa y cómo negarle algo cuando me veía así.

Después del desayuno nos marchamos a mi hotel para que pudiera cambiarme y ponerme una ropa más cómoda que este vestido que traía desde la noche anterior. Una vez llegamos al lobby del hotel él se ofreció a esperarme ahí mientras yo me arreglaba porque según sus palabras si entraba a mi habitación no saldríamos de allí en todo el día.

Decir que la pasé genial con Edward era quedarse corto, me llevó a conocer lugares increíbles que no aparecían en las guías turísticas de la ciudad. Toda la tarde la pasamos entre besos, risas y conversaciones para conocernos mejor, él era el vicepresidente de una compañía automotriz que pertenecía a su familia, y resultó que ha visitado Estados Unidos en varias oportunidades ya que tenían una sucursal allá.

-"Quizás cuando vaya de nuevo puedas ser mi guía turística"- su comentario hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido, la sola idea de volver a verlo hacía que sintiera mariposas en mi interior.

-"Cuenta con ello"- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta que él me devolvió y seguimos con nuestro recorrido.

La verdad es que Edward demostró que era un perfecto caballero, siempre atento y preocupado por mí, era el tipo de hombre del que resultaría tan fácil enamorarse. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba con tan solo una mirada suya y mi corazón empezaba a latir desbocadamente con una simple sonrisa de su parte… Pero estaba consciente de que esto era sólo una aventura y que de hoy no pasaría.

Resultó que nuestra pequeña aventura se extendió por un día más, nuestro deseo el uno por el otro fue más fuerte y terminamos regresando nuevamente a su apartamento, donde me hizo llegar al cielo varias veces más, entre caricias y besos desesperados, esta era nuestra despedida y la disfrutamos hasta más no poder.

La mañana siguiente compartimos juntos el desayuno igual que el día anterior, y antes de marcharse a su trabajo me llevó hasta mi hotel, no puedo negar que me causaba una gran tristeza despedirme de él, con Edward sentí una gran conexión que no había sentido con otro hombre, pero la despedida era inminente y lo sabía.

-"Gracias por todo Ed"- susurré cuando llegamos al hotel.

-"Gracias a ti Bella"- respondió tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas e inclinándose para besarme. El beso empezó lento y pausado, pero en menos de dos segundos se volvió apasionado y necesitado, nuestro último beso.

-"Recuerda que me hiciste una promesa: serás mi guía cuando vaya a tu país"- me recordó con una sonrisa cuando nos separamos, pero esta sonrisa era triste, es como si tampoco quisiera separarse de mí.

-"No lo olvidaré"- le respondí dándole un último beso ligero y bajando del auto con un nudo en el estómago por todas estas sensaciones que este hombre causaba en mí, sensaciones que podría jurar, no eran pasajeras… Era increíble que apenas me estaba bajando del auto y ya anhelaba verlo nuevamente, pero sabía que eso no podría suceder, esta era la última vez que iba a ver a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_¿FIN?_**

* * *

**_¿Qué dicen chicas?... ¿Les gustó? ¿Dejamos a ese par así o vemos que más puede suceder con ellos? ¡Uds deciden! Jajaja **Buscando excusas para escapar nuevamente del trabajo de grado** Jaja!_**

**_Como siempre digo: Críticas o Sugerencias, me las pueden dejar en un Review! :D_**

**_Besos!._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaa niñaaas! :) Varias de uds no querían que nuestros queridos Ed&Bella quedaran separados asi que me escapé nuevamente de la Universidad y los deberes, y aquí estoy con la continuación a ver que pasa con ese paarr! :D _**

**_¡Espero les guste!._**

* * *

Un día había pasado desde mi encuentro con Edward y yo seguía sin poder sacármelo de la mente, el día de hoy estuve tentada en regresar a su apartamento, pero estaba consciente que no lo podía hacer, y es que estar encerrada en el hotel no me ayudaba con esta ansiedad, por lo que decidí salir a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

Salí del hotel simplemente con el teléfono, las llaves de la habitación y un par de billetes en el bolsillo, lo necesario para dar una vuelta y quizás tomarme un café antes de regresar.

El pequeño paseo que tenía planeado se extendió por un poco más de dos horas, como siempre pasaba, conseguía algún lugar que aún no había conocido y me dedique a explorarlo.

Mientras estaba tomando un café recibí una llamada de Alice, no había hablado con ella en dos días y debo decir que casi enloquece de alegría cuando le conté mi aventura con Edward, casi me quedo sorda con el chillido que profirió desde el otro lado de la línea y tuve que reírme de su reacción, me exigió darle todos los detalles de lo que sucedió y cuando le confesé que moría por verlo nuevamente me animó a que lo buscara, aunque estuve tentada en seguir su consejo me negué en el acto, todos sabíamos que el objetivo de este tipo de aventuras era disfrutar ese día y luego seguir con nuestras vidas.

Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era engancharme con un amor imposible.

Terminé mi café y sólo tenía un pensamiento en mi mente: llegar al hotel y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero cuando regresé a mi habitación jamás me esperé encontrarme con lo que tenía frente a mí…

La habitación estaba hecha totalmente un desastre, todo estaba tirado en el piso, el closet estaba totalmente desordenado y los cajones abiertos. Con mi corazón martillando fuertemente y totalmente nerviosa me adentré a la habitación para confirmar lo que me temía, me habían robado, no toqué nada, pero me acerqué hasta el cajón donde guardaba mis documentos para darme cuenta que al menos tuvieron la _decencia _de dejarlos intactos.

El resto de la tarde pasó de manera borrosa, hablé con el gerente del hotel y en menos de diez minutos llegaron un par de agentes de la policía a tomar mi declaración de lo sucedido mientras registraban la habitación.

Resultó que no fui la única afectada, otros huéspedes también fueron robados y el lobby del hotel era un caos, muchos de los afectados estaban alterados y no paraban de quejarse, yo lo único que quería era poder marcharme nuevamente a la habitación para dormir y pasar este mal rato… Aunque para ser sinceros, no creo que pueda descansar mucho en ese lugar después de lo que pasó, pero no tenía más remedio, los ladrones se llevaron mis tarjetas y mi efectivo, al menos aquí ya tenía paga mi estadía hasta que llegara el día de marcharme.

Estaba esperando mi turno para nuevamente dar mi versión de los hechos al otro agente cuando una voz conocida llamó mi atención.

-"¡Bella!"- Yo me giré de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, de pronto, ver una cara conocida entre todo este caos fue como un respiro para mí y corrí directamente hasta sus brazos.

-"¡Edward!"- lo abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello y Edward pasó sus brazos por mi cintura devolviéndome el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Estar entre sus brazos me traía mucha paz en medio de toda esta locura.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"- Por su voz podía notar que estaba preocupado aunque no podía ver su rostro porque aún seguía abrazada a él y con mi rostro recargado en su pecho.

-"Nos robaron"- no me dio tiempo de seguir explicando porque me separó un poco de él para que nuestros rostros quedaran uno frente al otro, y ahí fue cuando pude comprobar la mueca de preocupación que tenía.

-"¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Te hicieron daño?"- y yo inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

-"Estoy bien Edward"- le di una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. –"Salí a dar un paseo y cuando regresé conseguí la habitación hecha un desastre"- le conté recordando el estado en que encontré la habitación. –"Sólo me dejaron mis documentos y ropa dispersa por todas partes"- baje mi rostro para que no notara las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse, Edward notando mi estado de ánimo hizo lo que justamente necesitaba: abrazarme fuertemente dejando pequeñas caricias en mi espalda.

-"Todo estará bien cariño, ¿entendido?"- preguntó sin esperar respuesta de mi parte. –"Lo importante es que no te hicieron daño"- siguió hablando aún sin soltarme.

-"En cuanto les permitan subir a sus habitaciones iremos a recoger todas tus cosas"- me separó un poco de él y yo lo mire confundida. –"No permitiré que pases otra noche aquí"- dijo con tono firme pero yo seguía confundida, ¿no entendía que me habían robado todo? ¿Cómo voy a pagar la estadía en otro lugar?.

-"Edward no entiendes, me robaron el efectivo y las tarjetas… No puedo irme a otro lugar, al menos ya tengo mi estadía aquí cancelada por los tres días que quedan"- le dije pero él seguía con la misma mirada determinada de antes.

-"¿Y quién dijo que te irás a otro hotel cariño?"- Yo lo vi con una ceja alzada, ahora si que estaba confundida. –"Te irás conmigo a mi casa"- completó dejándome sorprendida y con mi traicionero corazón latiendo como loco.

-"Pero…"- Edward interrumpió mi protesta colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-"Nada de peros Bella, no podré estar tranquilo si te quedas aquí"- elevó una de sus manos para dejar una caricia en mi rostro y una sensación de calidez se extendió por todo mi pecho al notar que Edward estaba realmente preocupado por mí.

Si aún me quedaba alguna duda sobre aceptar el ofrecimiento de Edward, se esfumó cuando se inclinó para besarme, desde el mismo instante en que me bajé de su auto ya extrañaba sus besos y ahora que me estaba besando de nuevo no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-"No es justo"- le dije cuando dejó de besarme –"Si me besas así no puedo pensar en otra cosa"- le dije fingiendo enojo mientras Edward me veía divertido y me besaba nuevamente.

-"Que no se diga más entonces, recogemos tus cosas y nos vamos a mi casa"- me sonrió ampliamente y yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza nerviosa por lo que podía pasar, pero no nerviosa por mi seguridad, extrañamente junto a Edward me sentía completamente segura, se que a su lado nada podría pasarme, mi verdadero miedo era hasta dónde podrían llegar mis sentimientos por él.

Unos minutos después de que Edward me convenciera para que me quedara con él nos permitieron subir a nuestras habitaciones, y mientras yo subía para empezar a empacar mis cosas, Edward se quedó hablando con uno de los agentes para darles su dirección, si en caso de que encontraran algunas de mis pertenencias se las enviaran hasta su casa, sinceramente dudaba mucho que llegaran a encontrar algo, pero era un formalismo que se tenía que cumplir. Y una hora después ya estábamos de camino hacia el apartamento de Edward.

Decir que los días que pasé con Edward fueron geniales, era quedarse corto. Desde el mismo instante en que llegamos a su casa, él llamó a su secretaria para cancelar todos sus compromisos por los próximos tres días, y aunque traté de decirle que no era necesario y que no quería causarle más molestias, él hizo caso omiso y despejó toda su agenda.

Me llevó a conocer muchos lugares fuera de la ciudad que no conocía y me colmó de atenciones, siempre estuvo muy atento conmigo y las noches… Cielos, las noches eran las mejores.

Como sospeché, Edward era el tipo de hombre del que uno se puede enamorar fácilmente, y yo no escapé de ello, ¿Cuándo sucedió? Creo que desde el mismo instante en que vi por primera vez sus ojos.

Esta era nuestra última noche juntos y Edward decidió llevarme a cenar, fuimos a un bonito restaurante, cenamos entre caricias y besos furtivos, todo era perfecto hasta que recordaba que mañana se acababa la magia y que debía de regresar.

-"¿Ya te dije que estás preciosa esta noche?"- comentó Edward haciéndome sonrojar, siempre hacía este tipo de comentarios que me hacían ponerme como un tomate.

-"Quizás… No lo recuerdo"- bromee un poco con él.

-"Estás preciosa cariño"- dijo tomándome de la mano por encime de la mesa y dejando un beso en ella. –"Más que preciosa"- añadió esta vez besándome ligeramente en los labios. –"Tan preciosa que el mesero no te quita la vista de encima"- dijo frunciendo y yo me reí, se veía tan gracioso.

-"¿Está celoso señor Cullen?"- decidí bromear un poco con él.

-"No tienes idea de cuanto"- dijo viéndome a los ojos directamente y mi corazón se saltó un latido por su confesión ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que él se sienta igual que yo?... inmediatamente alejé ese absurdo pensamiento.

-"No tienes por que estarlo, el único con el que quiero estar, está aquí sentado conmigo"- le confesé también viéndolo a los ojos y sintiendo esa conexión tan especial que teníamos más fuerte que nunca.

Después de acabar la cena fuimos de regreso a su apartamento, donde apenas entramos, nuestras ropas empezaron a saltar por todas partes hasta llegar a su habitación, donde me hizo suya nuevamente. Pero esta vez se sentía tan distinto, fue más profundo y más pasional, lo hicimos lentamente, tratando de decirle con mis actos todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras.

-"Como quisiera detener el tiempo"- susurró cuando ambos yacíamos en su cama abrazados y yo no pude frenar las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en mis ojos.

-"Es lo que más deseo"- le susurré de vuelta mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla y el la secó rápidamente con una de sus manos. Unos minutos después entre los brazos de Edward caí profundamente dormida, pero antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo sentí que él susurraba algo más pero que no pude entender.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue más difícil de lo que pensé, por más que siempre estuve consciente de que este momento llegaría y me decía a mi misma que no debía llorar, no pude evitar que varias lágrimas traicioneras rodaran por mis mejillas cuando nos dábamos el último abrazo, y más aún cuando al verlo a los ojos, me di cuenta que también habían lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-"Nos volveremos a ver cariño, te lo aseguro"- dijo sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos lo que me hizo cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar su caricia.

-"Después de todo tenemos una visita guiada pendiente, ¿no?"- intenté que mi voz no se quebrara en mi intento de broma pero fallé en el intento.

-"Espero que sea por más que una simple visita guiada"- susurró y yo lo miré a los ojos confundida, ¿qué quería decir con eso? Iba a preguntárselo pero hicieron el último llamado para mi vuelo… había llegado el momento de marcharme. –"Te enviaré tus cosas si la policía las consigue"- añadió en cuando escuchó el último llamado y yo asentí, él tenía la esperanza que mis cosas aparecieran y yo no era quien para contradecirlo, aunque sinceramente veía muy difícil que eso sucediera.

-"Adiós Edward… Gracias por todo"- me despedí dándole un último beso.

-"Hasta pronto Bella"- susurró cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme.

Antes de pasar por la puerta que me llevaría al avión con destino a mi casa me giré por última vez para verlo aún ahí de pie viéndome marchar, le hice un gesto de despedida que él me devolvió y seguí caminando hasta perderlo de vista dejando mi corazón con ese hombre a quien conocía desde hace menos de una semana pero que fue tiempo suficiente para enamorarme perdidamente de él.

**-Edward POV-**

Una vez mi padre me dijo que el amor no era un sentimiento que se daba con el tiempo, que el verdadero amor surgía desde la primera mirada. Personalmente, nunca había creído eso, pensaba que el amor surgía con el tiempo y la convivencia, pero desde que vi a Bella por primera vez en ese club, supe que ella era la indicada. Pero que caprichoso resultó ser el destino al ponerme frente a mí a la mujer de mi vida, la cual vivía a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia.

No se imaginan la preocupación que sentí el día que la fui a buscar para pedirle que saliera nuevamente conmigo y me enteré que había sido víctima de un robo, el sólo hecho de pensar que le podría pasar algo malo a Bella me ponía mal. Por eso le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa, y definitivamente fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida.

Estos días con Bella fue lo más increíbles que me ha sucedido, estaba hecha a mi medida y nos complementábamos perfectamente, sabía que jamás encontraría en otra mujer la misma conexión que compartía con ella. Estaba totalmente enamorado de ella, como el cobarde que soy no pude confesárselo directamente, sólo se lo dije entre susurros mientras dormía entre mis brazos en nuestra última noche juntos.

Esta mañana me costó tanto dejarla ir en el aeropuerto, estuve tentado más de una vez en pedirle que se quedara, pero ¿quién era yo para pedirle eso? Sabía que ella sintió esa misma conexión que yo sentí mientras estuvimos juntos pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos, además, ella tenía su vida en Estados Unidos y yo no podía pedirle que lo dejara todo por mí.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista, juro que estuve apunto de ir a buscarla para llevarla de regreso a mi apartamento y no salir de allí jamás.

Los días pasaron y yo la extrañaba horriblemente, a pesar de que nos hemos mantenido en contacto -de hecho, todos los días hablamos- aún así la extraño, necesito tenerla cerca, tocarla, besarla y sentirla. Mi estado de ánimo cambió notablemente, la única que podía ponerme de buen humor era Bella.

Dos semanas, dos semanas habían pasado desde que se marchó y yo estaba volviéndome loco –y volviendo locos a los que me rodean-.

-"Edward, ¿me estás escuchando?"- preguntó mi madre llamando mi atención. –"últimamente estás tan distraído"- comentó preocupada –"La extrañas ¿verdad?"- Si, mi madre sabía de mi historia con Bella, a Esme Cullen no se le podía ocultar nada.

-"Muchísimo"- le confesé y ella me sonrió tratando de subirme un poco el ánimo.

-"Quizás deberías hacerle una visita a tu hermano… Ya sabes, hace mucho que no lo visitas"- sugirió como si nada y dándome una mirada divertida. Mi hermano Emmett era el presidente de nuestra sucursal en Estados Unidos, y mi madre tenía razón, hace mucho que no lo visito… O quizás podría hacerle una visita _permanente, _todo dependería de Bella.

Y como si se tratara del destino, justo en ese momento recibí una llamada de parte de uno de los agentes que llevaban el caso del robo en el hotel, habían conseguido las cosas de Bella y me las enviarían a mi casa.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, creo que le llevaré personalmente sus pertenencias.

-"¿Crees que Emmett pueda tener alguna vacante para mí en la empresa?"- le pregunté a mi madre aún sonriente haciendo que ella también sonriera ampliamente.

-"Ve por ella hijo"- dijo mi madre abrazándome.

Tres días después estaba frente parado frente a la puerta de su apartamento nervioso como un chiquillo, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente y con unas ganas tremendas de verla. Después de respirar profundamente me atreví a tocar el timbre y luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, por fin estaba frente a mí, tan hermosa como siempre, la mujer que se había robado mi corazón y que se negaba a salir de mi mente.

-"Edward"- susurró sorprendida.

-"El agente Jenks consiguió tus cosas"- le mostré su bolso. –"Y… quise traértelo personalmente"- Bella me seguía viendo fijamente y yo estaba nervioso por su reacción, quizás no fue buena idea venir. Iba a disculparme por mi atrevimiento cuando sentí que me rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-"No sabes cuando te extrañé"- susurró con el rostro sobre mi pecho y mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente por la alegría.

-"Yo también te extrañé cariño"- susurré de vuelta separándola un poco para elevar su rostro y hacer lo que más deseaba: volver a besar sus dulces labios. Ella llevó sus brazos hasta mi cabello para juguetear con él como siempre hacía mientras me devolvía el beso, definitivamente éste era mi lugar, con ella entre mis brazos.

El beso rápidamente fue subiendo de temperatura y entramos con torpeza hacia el interior del apartamento hasta llegar a su habitación. Estar con ella nuevamente era increíble, la sensación de ser uno solo era indescriptible e inmejorable.

-"Te amo tanto Bella"- le confesé cuando ambos yacíamos en su cama abrazados, en lo que pronuncié esas palabras ella me miró fijamente como tratando de encontrar algo en mi mirada.

-"¿Hablas en serio?"- susurró.

-"Muy en serio cariño"- la acaricié levemente y ella me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas que tanto amaba.

-"También te amo Edward"- dijo haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo. –"Te amo, te amo"- dijo entre besos haciéndome más feliz cada vez.

-"Espero que no te moleste ser mi guía permanente"- comenté con una sonrisa tonta cuando nuestra sesión de besos terminó.

-"¿Permanente?"- me miró emocionada y con un brillo de ilusión en su mirada.

-"La sucursal de Cullen Motors en Estados Unidos tiene nuevo vicepresidente"- Bella me abrazó efusivamente en cuanto me escuchó. –"Ten por seguro que no te volveré a perder cariño"- susurré antes de besarla nuevamente, teníamos dos semanas que recuperar y pensaba aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor posible.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Bueno, Qué opinan chicas ¿les gustó? **Espera que si** xD_**

**_Quiero agradecerle a todas por sus reviews :D Luego les agradeceré a cada una por separado ;)_**

**_Ya saben, como siempre digo: Si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia, o algo me las pueden dejar en un review! :D_**

**_Besos, y nos leemos en alguna otra historia! :*_**


End file.
